A Close Encounter of the Kirby Kind
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: A flying saucer has crash landed in Dream Land. After seeing the flying saucer, Kirby and his friends met an alien named Prince Squibbilium the Third aka Squibbles. He explained that his spaceship is broken and that he needs to go home. Kirby and his friends agreed to help him but King Dedede is determined to get rid of both Kirby and Squibbles.


A Close Encounter of the Kirby Kind

It was peaceful in the depths of outer space. A flying saucer was zooming across the galaxy. Inside the saucer was an alien. The alien was a small green octopus like creature with an antenna on top of its head. The alien was heading towards his home planet.

"I can't wait to get back home," said the alien.

Suddenly a meteorite hit the spaceship. The saucer went out of control. The saucer headed towards a distant planet.

In Dream Land, Kirby and his friends are playing soccer while Tiff is reading a book.

"Heads up Kirby," said Tuff as he passed the ball to Kirby. Kirby hit the ball. Tuff and his friends try to hit the ball but they missed.

"Kirby is getting better at soccer," Spikehead noted.

Just then something came falling from the sky. The object was too far to see.

"What is it?" asked Honey.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's heading straight for us," said Iro.

"Let's get out of the way," said Fololo.

"I agree," said Falala. Kirby and his friends moved out of the way. The object crashed on the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Tiff. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, we're okay," said Fololo.

"What was that thing that crashed towards the ground?" asked Falala.

They took a close look at the fallen object.

"It's a spaceship!" exclaimed Tuff.

Tokkori came out of Kirby's house. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"There's a spaceship on the ground," exclaimed Tuff.

Suddenly the cockpit opened. An alien came out and examined his ship.

"Oh dear, I'm in such a predicament," said the alien. "My spaceship is broken."

"Um, excuse me sir," said Tiff as she is trying to get the alien's attention.

The alien turned around in surprise.

"Sorry, you startled me," said the alien.

"That's alright," said Tiff. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Prince Squibbilium the Third, but you can call me Squibbles," said the alien.

"You're a prince?" said Tuff in surprise.

"Indeed I am," said Squibbles.

"That was some crash you took," said Tiff.

"Yes it was," said Squibbles. He told Kirby and his friends his problem. "You see, I was heading towards my home planet when a meteorite hit my ship and I crash landed, and now my ship is broken so I can't leave," Squibbles explained.

"That's terrible," said Tiff.

Squibbles nodded. "Now, how am I supposed to get back home?" he wondered out loud.

"Don't worry, we'll help you fix your ship," said Tuff.

Squibbles looked up with glee. "You really mean it?" he asked.

"Sure, we know someone who will be able to fix this ship," said Tiff. "We'll take you to him."

Squibbles jumped up and down with joy. "That's wonderful," he said. "By the way, you guys never introduced yourselves."

"Oh my name is Tiff and this is my brother Tuff," said Tiff as she introduced herself and her brother.

"And these are our friends; Iro, Spikehead, Honey, Fololo and Falala," said Tuff.

Squibbles headed towards Kirby. "Who is this fellow?" he asked Tiff.

"That's Kirby," said Tiff, "he's a star warrior."

Squibbles shook Kirby's hand. "Nice to meet you, Kirby," said Squibbles.

"Poyo," greeted Kirby.

Squibbles was confused.

"Kirby can't speak English," explained Tiff.

"Oh," said Squibbles.

Kirby and his friends took Squibbles to the village while Tokkori went back in Kirby's house. They arrived at Gus' gas station. Gus came out to greet them.

"Hello there," he said with a smile. He noticed Squibbles. "Who is your friend?" asked Gus.

"His name is Squibbles," said Tiff. "He's in a predicament, his spaceship is broken and he can't go back home, will you fix it?"

"Sure I can, but it will take a while, after all I never fixed a spaceship before," explained Gus. "So where is the spaceship?"

"It's by Kirby's house," said Tuff.

Gus picked up his tool box and headed towards Kirby's house.

"While Gus is fixing your spaceship, why don't we give you a tour of Cappy Town," said Tiff.

"Alright," said Squibbles.

Tiff and her friends introduced Squibbles to the town.

"Everyone, this is Prince Squibbilium the Third," said Tiff.

Mayor Blustergas greeted Squibbles.

"Nice to meet you Prince Squibbilium," said the mayor.

"Please call me Squibbles," said Squibbles. He turned toward Tiff. "Do you have a restaurant around here, I'm getting kind of hungry," he said.

"We do have one restaurant," said Tiff. "Come on, we'll take you there."

They arrived at Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. Chef Kawasaki was happy to see a customer.

"What will you have?" he asked Squibbles.

"I would like the best food you got," said Squibbles.

"Coming right up," said Chef Kawasaki. He went into the kitchen to prepare the meal.

"He's going to regret saying that," Tuff whispered to his sister.

Chef Kawasaki came back with the meal. "Here you go," he said as he set the meal down.

Squibbles began eating the food.

"This is the most delicious food I've ever eaten," said Squibbles.

Chef Kawasaki is happy to hear that. "Someone actually liked my cooking," he said with a grin.

Kirby was also eating Chef Kawasaki's food.

"Wow, Kirby has a great appetite," Squibbles commented.

"Kirby will eat anything," said Tiff.

After the meal they left the restaurant.

Meanwhile at Castle Dedede, King Dedede and Escargoon were spying on Squibbles.

"Who's that fellow over there?" asked Dedede pointing at Squibbles.

"Some alien crash landed here," explained Escargoon.

"Well I'm not having any aliens around here," said Dedede. He and Escargoon left the castle and headed towards the village.

Kirby and his friends were still accompanying Squibbles when they saw Dedede and Escargoon in their limo. Dedede jumped out of his limo.

"I demand that you leave here at once!" King Dedede said to Squibbles.

"Might I ask you who you are?" asked Squibbles.

"I'm King Dedede, ruler of Dream Land," said Dedede. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Prince Squibbilium the Third but you can call me Squibbles," said Squibbles.

"I don't care what you liked to be called, get out of here," said Dedede.

"Squibbles can't leave yet, his spaceship is broken," said Tiff.

King Dedede pulled out his hammer. "Well then I will have to take care of you myself," he told Squibbles. Dedede was about to hit Squibbles with his hammer when Squibbles shot electricity from his antenna. Dedede jumped back in the limo and retreated.

"Hurry Escargoon," said Dedede as Escargoon drove the limo.

"I'm trying," said Escargoon.

Squibbles shot another electric beam and it hit Dedede's limo thus sending Dedede and Escargoon flying. They landed in a bush.

"That was cool," said Tuff.

"I guess that showed Dedede his lesson," said Squibbles.

"Dedede will be back, I know it," said Tiff.

They continued with their stroll. Meanwhile Dedede and Escargoon came out of the bush.

"I've had it, we're going to take care of Kirby and Squibbles once and for all," he said. He took Escargoon and they went back to the castle. They arrived at the throne room. Dedede sat on his throne and contacted Nightmare Enterprises.

"What can I do for you King Dedede?' asked the salesman.

"I want a monster that will defeat Kirby and Squibbles," said Dedede.

"Squibbles?' asked the salesman. He sounded confused.

"Squibbles is an alien who crash landed in Cappy Town," explained Escargoon.

"In that case I might have a monster for you," said the salesman.

The monster delivery system was activated and a monster showed up. The monster is an iridescent pearl white flying saucer with black eyes and a dish like antenna on its head.

"This here is our latest monster," said the salesman. "We like to call him UFO."

"Perfect," said Dedede. He turned towards the monster. "Go find Kirby and Squibbles," ordered Dedede.

The monster flew out of the caste and headed towards the village.

Meanwhile Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Squibbles were at the valley.

"This village is neat," said Squibbles.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Tiff.

Squibbles was getting worried. "I hope Gus will be able to fix my spaceship soon, I need to get back to my people as soon as possible," he said.

"Don't worry, Gus will be able to fix it," said Tiff.

Suddenly Fololo and Falala showed up.

"A monster is attacking the village," said Fololo.

"Looks like Dedede is up to his old tricks again," said Tiff. "Come on; we need to get back to the village."

They left the valley and headed to the village. In the village, Cappies are running away as UFO shot laser blasts. Kirby and his friends arrived to see the scene. The monster saw Kirby and began shoot laser blasts at him. Kirby managed to avoid the attacks.

"Kirby may need my help," said Squibbles. He jumped in the battle scene and began attacking the monster. UFO counteracted Squibbles' blast with its own and it shot Squibbles. Dedede and Eascargoon showed up.

"You'll never beat my monster," gloated Dedede.

Kirby went up to Squibbles.

"Poyo?" asked Kirby.

"I'm fine Kirby, but you need to take care of that monster," said Squibbles. "After all, you are a star warrior."

Kirby nodded. He knew that he needed to save the village. UFO shot another blast.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff.

Kirby inhaled the attack. The transformation sequence began. A UFO with a golden hull hovered above Kirby. Kirby jumped into the cockpit. The transformation ended and Meta Knight showed up.

"What is he now, Meta Knight?" asked Tiff.

"He is now UFO Kirby," said Meta Knight.

Squibbles was amazed. UFO Kirby hit the monster with a Beam Whip. UFO tried to hit Kirby but Kirby avoided its attacks. Kirby began charging up and hit the monster with laser blasts. He kept hitting the monster until the monster was defeated. The Cappies cheered as Kirby got rid of his ability.

"It's time to retreat," said Dedede. He and Escargoon began driving their limo away.

"Oh no, you don't," said Squibbles. He hit Dedede's limo with an electric blast causing Dedede and Escargoon to fly in the air.

Just then Gus showed up.

"Good news, I fixed your spaceship," he said to Squibbles.

"Great, I can finally go home," said Squibbles.

Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff were saying their goodbyes to Squibbles as his spaceship lifted up in the air.

"Goodbye Squibbles," said Tiff.

"Come back and visit us some time when you get a chance," said Tuff.

"Don't worry I will," said Squibbles. Then he left.

"Do you think Squibbles will come back?" asked Tuff.

"I'm sure he will," said Tiff. She turned to Kirby. "Right Kirby," she said.

"Poyo," said Kirby.


End file.
